


Nightmare

by Psychopomp



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Short Story, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopomp/pseuds/Psychopomp
Summary: Kaoru has a nightmare.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nightmare.  
> Word count: 1,574  
> Characters: Kaoru and Kenshin  
> Genre: Horror/comfort
> 
> (This was posted on FF.net quite a while ago. I discovered Archive only recently and wanted to archive my work here.

Nightmare

Thump, thump, thump.

Kaoru huddled in the corner of her room. Her abandoned futon lay between her and the door. She needed to get out, but she didn’t dare go through that door. She could hear the thing moving in the kitchen and the hall was just too close, it would surely see her. She needed a weapon. Something, anything, but she didn’t even have her bokken. It was in the dojo with her other weapons. Impossible to get to from here.

  
Thump, thump, thump.

It was lumbering into the hall now. Where was Kenshin and Yahiko? They had to of heard it burst in from the front door. She wanted to call for them but was afraid the thing would hear her and come right to her. Maybe they were awake, perhaps they had escaped already or maybe they were still sleeping, unaware of the danger they were in? A whimper escaped her as she swallowed back a cry for Kenshin.

  
Thump, thump…thump.

  
Kaoru could hear the ungentle sound of a screen door being pushed open. ‘It’s in Yahiko’s room now.’ Kaoru whispered in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard the thing enter the room next door to hers. She could hear muffled sounds, scraping. Kaoru jammed her fist to her mouth and bit down on two fingers to keep from making a sound. Her heart was like hammer-blows in her ears. She mashed herself against the corner, pressed as much into the two walls as she could. It was as if the darkness would cover her and protect her from harm, even though she knew hiding under her blanket wouldn’t be any better.

Thump, thump, thump.

It was on the move again and Kaoru felt a cold tingle of fear curly around her heart. Had Yahiko escaped? Or had he…

Suddenly the window shot open, destroying Kaoru’s shadowy cover. Kaoru gasped, nearly crying out in fright. But an arm appeared at the window and motioned to her.

“Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin said. “Hurry.”

“Kenshin?” Kaoru’s voice was a squeak but all the commotion had already attracted the attention of the creature in the hall. It was already thumping its way to her door. Kaoru jumped to her feet but hardly had a chance to make it to the outstretched hand before the screen door shattered inward. Bits of wood scattered across the floor and Kaoru looked up to see a large body in her doorway. The body was bloated and pale, the face swollen and covered in blood and other black fluids. The eyes were wide open and bulging, but foggy white. It hopped as if its legs were tied together. It reached for Kaoru, with a mouth exploding with cracked and chipped bloody teeth.

Screaming, Kaoru bolted to the window and reached for Kenshin’s outstretched hand. But as she took it, she felt coldness colder than Kaoru had ever felt before. With a gasp, Kaoru froze from nearly scrambling out the window to find Kenshin just like the creature behind her. His body was bloated, his skin deathly pale, his eyes were black and soulless his mouth oozed dark fluid as he called her name and he had an iron grip on her hand and was pulling her to his sharp teeth.

Kaoru screamed, yanking away, only to feel the fingers of the one behind her brushing up against her back and the feel of broken teeth sinking into her shoulder.

  
… . . …

  
“Ahhhhhh!!” Kaoru thrashed away, pushing the monster off her back. But her arm slapped painfully against the floor. The girl swung upright from her futon gasping for air as she looked wildly into the darkness of her room. It was only a nightmare!

Relief was like a flood of emotions that Kaoru was helpless against. Her sigh was more like a sob as she ran her hand through her sweat soaked hair. Her hand tingled where monster-Kenshin had held her and her shoulder ached from the phantom bite.

There was a quick noise from the hall and a gentle voice at her door.

“Kaoru?” There was a pause, “I’m coming in.”

Her screen door slid open silently and her room was washed in golden light. Kaoru turned quickly to the comfort of the light and a very normal looking Kenshin. Kenshin slipped in and moved to her side, kneeling at once. “Kaoru-dono. Are you alright?” he asked. Large worried eyes swept up to her face. “You look very pale, that you do.” He sat back a moment. “I’m sorry for rushing into your room. I heard you screaming .”

“No, it’s alright Kenshin.” Her voice was shaky and she winced slightly at the sound of it. “I-I’m sorry for waking you.” She turned away, not wanting him to see how afraid she had been.

“No, This one was already awake and in the kitchen making tea,” Kenshin confessed as he noted her soaked nemaki sticking to her skin and the loose curls of damp hair at her neck. She was breathing hard and fast and he could see her struggle for control. He set a hand on her arm. “You had a nightmare.” He assured.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I know.”

  
Kenshin raised one delicate eyebrow. Normally she would have snapped at such an obvious observance. She was shaken more than he thought. I’ll get that tea if you would like some?”

  
Kaoru nodded silently, still keeping her eyes away from him. Kenshin lit the lantern in her room before he left and he quickly returned with a tray. He set the tray down and poured two cups of hot tea. Kaoru finally turned and smiled softly at him as she accepted the cup. “Thanks, Kenshin.”

  
Kenshin smiled in returned and watched as she forced herself to stay steady as she lifted the cup to her lips. “Do you want to talk about it?” He lifted a hopeful eyebrow as he leaned slightly to catch her eye. “It might help.” He offered.

Kaoru swallowed the hot tea and sighed softly as the heat of it settled in her cramped stomach and her shoulders finally relaxed. “Jumping monsters broke into the house and ate Yahiko and then came after me in my room and you were a monster too who tricked me into thinking you wanted to help me.” She said in a rushed, single breath and then stole a look at him. “Silly dream really.”

But Kenshin’s lips were turned down in a frown and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Sanosuke.” He said, taking a hard drink from his teacup.

Sanosuke. Kaoru nodded. It had been that rooster-headed teenager who had described the story of the dead cursed back to life to eat people. He himself had seemed terrified at the idea that he had apparently heard on the streets. Kaoru had only chalked up his tale to the teen’s superstitious tendencies. Apparently, the story had disturbed her more than she thought.

Kenshin sighed, shifting his weight to get comfortable as he refilled Kaoru’s cup. “I figured Yahiko would be the one to have nightmares this night, that I did.” He had slept lightly, expecting to have to rouse the boy from evil dreams. He had heard the first hint of whimpering and got up to make tea before going to wake the boy, how surprised he was to hear Kaoru crying out in fear.

Kaoru flashed him a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

Kenshin shot her a reprimanding glance as he handed her back her cup. “Don’t be sorry. It was only a matter of time before one of Sanosuke’s stories would hit a sensitive spot with you.”

And did it ever, but Kaoru was unsure what it was about the story that got to her. She didn’t want to think about it. She set her half empty cup on the ground and sighed as her now relaxed body wanted to rest. Kenshin set a hand back on her shoulder.

“Try to go back to sleep.” He said gently with a small smile. “I’ll stay here with you until you do, if you like.”

Kaoru flushed slightly but nodded. “But don’t dare tell Yahiko.” She snapped.

Kenshin’s smile grew. “I swear, that I do.” He said softly.

Satisfied, Kaoru wiggled back into her futon and pulled the covers back over her and turned on her side to watch Kenshin pour himself a second cup and settle back to wait for her to sleep. She was glad he was there because she was sure she would never have relaxed enough to get back to sleep on her own. Even now the shadows in the corners of her room danced from the lantern light and that was enough to make Kaoru wary. Suddenly shadows took on the form of bodies and the wood grain formed faces that glared out at her.

A slight pressure on the back of her head abruptly ended her nervous glancing about the room. It was Kenshin, slowly petting her hair. He was silent, and didn’t even look down at her as he sipped his tea. Kaoru smiled softly as her heart warmed for her best friend. She let her eyes close, and thought, not of the horrible nightmare, but of the feel of strong fingers threading through her hair. She knew he would be gone by morning, but for now she relished this silent time alone and was glad for his comfort.


End file.
